Just a sleepover
by Hippony Ramen
Summary: Just a sleepover scenario. Shy Lena, cute Kara. A small, chill, awkward and friendly situation Hope ye enjoy. clearly I'm not good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yo hunays! I'm having a bit of a low at the moment, the cyclothymia coming in hard boi. But writing makes me feel better so here ya go, another probably cringe-worthy supercorp one shot. This one was actually based around two of my friends who are honestly the cutest couple I've ever seen and I love them so much! Still caught up with Highers at the moment so if I don't update much I'm sorry! Orite, on with the fic! [Also, I used Claire's own brand perfume because I thought it would be cute for Kara to be the kind of person who just gets the same stuff as she would as a kid/teenager.]**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing to do with Supergirl and this writing is simply for entertainment purposes only - not that I'm saying it's entertaining.**

* * *

Lena's heart was beating frantically as she rang the doorbell to Kara's apartment. She could feel the butterflies twisting and turning in her stomach as if to break free. She'd known Kara since she was little, but this was the first time they'd ever been... alone together, properly alone. Why was she so nervous? They were only friends...Right?  
She heard a click as the door swung open and Lena was greeted with open arms and a beaming grin. Kara gave Lena a friendly hug and squeezed her gently before inviting her in. Lena's heart skipped a beat as she stepped into the apartment. It was only a little messy (typical Kara) and smelled like Febreze, open windows and Claire's own brand perfume. Kara waved her hand in front of Lena's face to snap her out of her daydream but she jumped back, accidentally stepping on an upturned plug and letting out a little squeal of pain. Kara giggled that oh so sweet sound like honey to Lena's ears and she looked down, blushing like crazy. Boy she loved that giggle.  
Kara gestured to the sitting room where she had set out little plates each with a different type of biscuit. Lena sat down on the sofa and reached for a custard cream, her favourite, although not the healthiest option. It was then that she realised, even if this was nothing but a friendly sleepover to Kara, it meant so, so much more to her. Was... was she in love with her best friend?  
Kara shuffled up next to Lena and prodded her on the nose causing a shiver to run down her spine. Her hands were so unbelievably soft she couldn't help but want more than just a touch. "Cute" Kara smiled, gazing into Lena's earthy green eyes. Kara adored her; she was so cute, so shy, and so clearly nervous about their little get together. She had always loved Lena from the day they'd met, her timid personality and adorable little quirks made her hard to resist. Lena, she was sure though, did not feel the same way about her. Sure, she did seem pretty nervous about the visit, but Kara assumed that was just Lena being Lena, always anxious about everything. Kara sighed. She had put so much effort into this night, if only Lena could see just how much she cared about her.  
After an hour or two of YouTube videos, junk food and small talk, with Lena of course being too awkward to hold a basic conversation and all of the biscuits gone, the two thought it would be best if they headed to bed. This was, after all, just a sleepover. Kara led Lena to the bedroom, and Lena hopped sleepily onto Kara's double bed. The room was beautiful, the walls were lined with dorky posters and the small space was lit with electric candle lights strewn randomly across the room. In a sleepy daze, the little room looked almost like a wonderland. Kara lay down next to her and Lena rested her head on Kara's shoulder. She patted Lena's head softly and thought to herself. She was prepared to sleep on the sofa bed in the corner of her bedroom as she guessed Lena would be too shy to want to share a bed but tired as she was, it would appear it didn't matter where they were just as long as they got some sleep.  
Kara wrapped her arms around Lena and whispered softly in her ear "I love you" before drifting into a deep sleep. Lena smiled at the comment but pretended to not hear, curling up closer before joining her friend in a state of deep sleep.

* * *

 **This is just a short thing, only meant to be kind of cute and chill. But if you want another little part, I've got one pending and can't decide whether or not to post.**

 **Anyways! Lemme know if you liked it. Ples review, it makes me happy!  
Hippony oot XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh look a part two happened!? Sorry I've been so inactive (not that many people actually care) but with exams and all that going on I've been a little overloaded and unable to find time to write :(. Either way, here's a second part for those of you who said it would be cool to see if it continued, but that's all there is so enjoy while it lasts! My hopes of SuperCorp endgame will never die! (go give me a yEEt on tumblr (scottishlesbianxx)) K byee! xx**

* * *

The morning came and the two awoke face to face, cuddling as they had been when they fell asleep. A beautiful sunrise was seeping through Kara's white curtains. The cheeping of birds outside set an amazing scene from the bedroom. Lena gazed into Kara's eyes and felt her face start to blush. She diverted her sight to the ceiling so she could break their eye contact to make the situation less awkward for her. Kara pulled Lena in closer as she rested Lena's cheek on top of hers. Lena was blushing more and more as she felt Kara wrap her strong arms further around her. Her blushing became uncontrollable as she felt Kara's soft breath on her ear.

Both girls lay in complete silence. Lena wondered if Kara really did like her in the same way but thought 'of course she wouldn't... Kara is my friend. Straight friend.' Lena felt herself finally stop blushing as Kara released her tight hug. The night before Kara said she loved her. 'But what would she mean by that..?' Lena wriggled free and stood in her borrowed PJ's looking at Kara. She lay still in the bed, eyes fixed on Lena. She pulled herself up into a sitting position, her back rested against the headboard, as her gaze remained fastened.

Lena bent down, picked up and put on her tight, blue tank top over her sports bra, her physique and curves clearly defined through the material. She smiled warmly at Kara and turned to leave the room but a soft voice from behind halted her.

"Lena, I-" Kara's eyes drooped from Lena to the floor. "Never mind."  
"Kara... I love you too..." Lena left the room grinning herself stupid as she walked down the hall towards Kara's bathroom.

Kara lay in her bed, the sheets only partially covering one of her legs, shocked at what she had just heard come from the other girl's mouth. "I love you..." The words fell from her lips like the sun rays beaming through her curtains. She leapt ecstatically from her bed and pulled at the sheets which engulfed her left leg. She cheesily smiled at herself in her full-length mirror, running her hands through her soft blonde hair.

She could already smell food being cooked from the kitchen. She strolled lazily towards where Lena stood by the frying pan. She noticed Lena was making Kara her favourite, just a whole heap of pancakes and bacon.  
She smiled and wrapped her arms around Lena's waist.

"You don't have to make me food. You're a guest here, I should be cooking for you."  
Lena twisted her head round to face Kara and smiled against her neck, a small and somewhat cheeky giggle escaping her and she breathed in Kara's scent.

"You and I both know you can't cook."  
It was a simple statement, yet so accurate and confidently said, an unusual thing to be heard coming from the brunette. Kara feigned hurt as the words escaped the brunette's lips, staggering back from the shorter girl as she clutched her chest with fake pain. Lena simply flashed her a cheesy grin and turned back to face the pan, making sure none of the food burned.

Kara's arms quickly reattached themselves around Lena's body, snaking around her waist and her face burying itself into the crook of Lena's neck. She could feel the heat rising up Lena's neck and decorating her face that pretty pink she always loved when the brunette was even mildly flustered, much like a cherry blossom blooming earlier than the rest and lighting up the whole room. As Kara nuzzled further into Lena's neck, her light dusting of perfume became intoxicating and Kara's impatient lips quickly and surely attached to the soft skin beneath them.

Heat rose even faster than ever up Lena's neck, lighting her up like the pan she was cooking from, and she nervously shrugged Kara off. She provided the blonde with no explanation other than a mildly scolding look and her bright blush as she glanced towards the table behind them and began serving pancakes.

The girls sat next to each other and began to dig into their food, before Kara did something very out of the ordinary and stopped eating to gaze at the girl in front of her. She placed her hand over the brunette's and in turn stopped her eating as well. Offering no words of clarification, Kara simply sat and watched the sight before her.

"My cherry blossom." She muttered as she leaned over the plates and planted a sweet, loving kiss on Lena's lips. She tasted of pancakes and strawberries. Her cherry blossom.


End file.
